Entertainment News
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Wayne Kids Out to Outdo Brucie: This writer was privileged to have witnessed the interesting growth of the prince of Gotham's progeny. [Batfam Week Day 6 - Paparazzi (2 of 2. Unrelated)]


Batfam Week: Day 6 - Paparazzi

2 of 2. Related ish to 'Party Up'

Tabloid writers. The nice kind? I don't know that there are but they can't all be assholes…also, I just wanted to try not writing about the typical paparrazi...

and I don't know how to write feature articles either…hehe, forgive me.

* * *

 **Wayne Kids Out to Outdo Brucie**

This writer was privileged to have witnessed the interesting growth of the prince of Gotham's progeny. One would think with the few (too few) personal scandals that each Wayne child has had that not a one would follow in his footsteps as billionaire playboy and endearing socialite.

 _(Jason had to gag as Dick continued reading.)_

But as of last evening, we can now for sure say that his children aren't all that far behind. As Brucie has come to be a father of not just one but several children throughout the years, fatherhood has made a difference. Brucie has become more mature (as befitting a father, of course) and also more mellow but no less handsome, dear readers!

 _(Tim had to snort. This author was damn perky.)_

Let's start with the eldest of the Wayne's. Richard Grayson, better known as Dick, has always been a shining example of following his father's footsteps. Handsome, suave and a dazzling conversationalist, Dick Grayson has always been a welcome plus one when Brucie attends events. However last night was clearly an example of the son outgrowing the father.

 _(Dick had to stop reading. It was embarrassing. But Jason had grown smug and took the paper to read himself.)_

Rumours of his affairs had always been just that -rumours. But we now know that at least two of those affairs had indeed been true.

Enter model and mysterious princess of unknown origin, Kori Anders. Miss Anders had come in attendance, alone at a glance but on entry had been accosted by the eldest Wayne. He'd immediately lead her to the dance floor and they had dazzled the room with their beauty.

 _("Ugh." Damian made a fake barfing noise. Jason snickered.)_

One would think they'd stay together all evening when surprise surprise, the next dance was not with miss Anders but with another rumoured lover, miss Barbara Gordon.

You would think dancing in a wheelchair would be inconvenient but our boy outdid himself when he'd taken miss Gordon by the arms and carried her throughout nearly the whole dance.

 _("That was actually sweet," Steph said. It was a pity Babs wasn't there to see Dick flush so red.)_

But! Not to be outdone by this, the next Wayne to surprise us last night was the young and brilliant co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.

 _(If he wasn't so tired right now, Tim would have run back upstairs to his room. Hmmm…maybe he still could_. C'mon coffee, kick in.)

Past engagement not withstanding, Timothy hasn't really been known for affairs like his brother…until now. Last evening, he was seen in attendance dancing with a young dazzling lady whom certain sources had confirmed was a childhood ex-girlfriend.

 _("Childhood!" Steph choked. "We were young. But not that young! Oh my god.")_

Have the sparks rekindled? With the giggling and closeness these two exhibited, it looked be to so. Was this perhaps the true reason for Timothy's cancelled engagement? Has the young lady always been _the one_? Will we be seeing more of this cute couple in the near future -both in and outside of Wayne events?

 _(Tim and Steph both walked out then and there. The others shared a look._ Hmmm _…)_

And yet still! There is our youngest Wayne. The image of his father in looks if not in bearing.

 _("What is that supposed to mean?" Damian_ _glared at the paper.)_

Damian Wayne had been a mystery to us from his birth to his sudden appearance three years ago. Only thirteen but already accompanied by a lady on each arm whose names were only given as Maps (a cute nickname perhaps) and Maya (clearly of foreign origins).

 _("They are my friends! Not adornments," growled Damian.)_

Perhaps this might be the start of the little prince's first steps into the world of relationships.

 _("I'm not little!" Damian shouted as Dick gasped, "He's too young to date!")_

Now, though the big mystery of where young Jason spent his years under guard by our heroes and the government, it is clear that he has not fallen out of touch with his father's ways.

 _("Oh my god." Jason had to put the paper down but Dick had to know what was said.)_

Our resident Wayne cryptid has always been hard to track (perhaps his guards rubbed off on him) ever since his return and the one and only gala that he was in was the one held for his return. It was therefore quite enlightening to see him mingle with miss Anders and elder brother Dick as they conversed -in her own language! (This writer has yet to cite what language it is.) Surprising as that was, he was next seen discussing literature with french model, Miss Cobert in her language as well. Who knew this boy could talk?

 _("Models can be smart too." Jason pouted. Dick smiled, "I don't think they meant anything by it.")_

Now, not to be outdone and though not often seen as a social butterfly, Cassandra Wayne officially ended the night by giving us a delightful surprise. Though mysterious in origin like Damian, Cass, as she's been called, has always been wonderful to watch. Her difficulty with speech notwithstanding, the Wayne princess has always been the right amount of grace and mischief. And last night, we were able to see just how much putty her brothers are in her hands. It was fun to see her drag them to the dance floor just as *NSYNC's (never forget the *) Bye Bye Bye came on.

This part might have been planned but despite their red faces, we got to see these boys dance for their princess.

This totally takes the cake as even with all our dear Brucie's long repertoire of shenanigans, we've yet to see him dance.

Cass, dear girl, if you're reading this…wink wink.

* * *

Not to insult but I just googled for french dc heroes then looked up which one was a model (there was bound to be one and there ya go). Before googling, I was actually gonna put Nightrunner in as like an exchange student but I couldn't seem to fit that in. Why would an exchange student be invited to a gala, yeah? Then, again, Waynes are notorious for doing what they want. Ahh well, maybe next time.


End file.
